Peace Found In The Killing Perfection
by StormOfTheWinter'sEye
Summary: A demon Lord would kill for her. A mortal girl would die for him...As Rin makes her decision between the domestic life of humans or rouge travels of demons,will peace finally be found in The Killing Perfection's heart? Or will fate have a different plan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

A demonic bellow came from the demon before me; such a pitiful creature.

Yet another challenge and yet I felt no accomplishment in my deeds in the demises of the beasts who wish to defy me.

Another dry threat in how weak I am. How I will never get out of this alive, how they would love to feel the blood of my open wounds pour into their mouths; the fools.

I slash my claws to the demons chest; I feel it unnecessary to dirty my blade with the blood of such filth. I take yet another blow to its stomach; gutting him instantly.

I narrow my eyes at the sucking sound that comes from the wound as my poisonous claws exit it.

Turning away; I wrinkle my nose at the bitter sent of intestines and a newly rotting carcass.

I flick my hand away from my body disgusted, removing the excess blood of the demon that drips from my fingertips.

The forest is so isolated, yet no restlessness lurks in sight.

"A stunning kill yet again, mi Lord; how brazen to think such a weak demon could over power the great Lord Sesshomaru!" my henchman rants in his annoying impish voice. I would have killed him years ago if I did not believe he would be of use to me.

"Jaken, we are leaving." I say to him, taking the reins of the two headed dragon demon AhUn, tightening my armor around my shoulders and walking towards the populated sent of the village.

I roll my eyes as I hear my worthless tag-along scramble to keep up with me.

I must make haste.

It is her birthday after all…

Xxx **Rin **xxX

"Oh, I wish he'd get here." I whine.

"Ye must have patience Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will come in time. Don't worry." Granny Kaede says to me, folding her basket of sheets.

I lean against the frame of the hut, tracing my fingers along the splintering wood.

I look up from my feet, sighing in my impatience to my Lord's visit.

It was almost six years ago now; since he had left me in the hands of a human village for what he thought would be for my wellbeing; but If only he saw… If only he saw how badly I wished to stay with him. My savior, adorn in a demon presence; but even as a child I saw more than what lay overhead.

I suddenly think the worst. _What if he is hurt? What if my dear lord shall not come for me? _I shudder from the thought, wiping the threatening tears from my eyes; Lord Sesshomaru would not be pleased with such behavior.

Reaching for my bow, I flash an assuring smile over my shoulder to the frail woman who had cared for me all these years. "I will be out for a while, Lady Kaede. Please, do not await my return over your wager! Goodbye!" and I head out the door, my smile now fading to an ashen scowl. _Please be well. Please say that you will come for me, my lord! _I silently pray to him.

"Oh, Rin!" the voice of Lady Kagome calls to me. I turn unwillingly, complying to produce yet another artificial smile.

She walks to me, only being a few feet away. With her husband Lord InuYasha, trailing behind her, and bright smile caressing her cheeks. "There you are!" she breathes, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. She eyes my bow curiously. I try unsuccessfully to hide it behind me.

"What do you have there, Rin?" she asks, raising a delicate eyebrow. I only slightly hear InuYasha perk with interest as well.

Damn, I have been found out. Wait, not exactly… "Oh, you mean this?" I laugh, though I find no humor. "I was just going to hold target practice for myself." I mentally pat myself on the back. I am devious when I feel it necessary.

Lady Kagome becomes enlightened with a flickering flame of disbelief in her eye. "Oh, that's wonderful Rin!" she exclaims. I should take back that pompous confidence in my deceiving trickery. "I'll come with you," she smiles a closed smile as if to say I shall not pass by her so easily.

I search for a possible loophole for my escape. I immediately settle for her swollen abdomen. "Oh, that's quite alright Kagome," I assure her. "And besides, you shouldn't be out with such activities in your condition." A devilish smile crosses me. She can say nothing now.

Lady Kagome looks taken aback, though not angry. More, surprised; might I say?

InuYasha's arms snake around her torso. It makes no one in the village uncomfortable in their public displays of affection anymore, which have increased over the last five months of Lady Kagome's expectancy. We have gotten quite used to it now that I think on the topic.

"Two votes the count, Kagome," he says to her. "I win." I can't help but smile in my hunch that some sort of bet was made between them.

She smiles, reaching to touch his silvery hair; the same hair as my Lord Sesshomaru, his brother. At this thought I'm brought back to light on my reason for coming out of my impatient wake.

"Alright, alright, fine." she laughs, tweaking one of his doglike ears atop his head; something he and my lord certainly do _not_ have in common.

Noticing my presence at last, InuYasha gives me and awkward smile that I graciously return.

I start to fidget in the conversation's status, hoping the end is soon. Do they notice? Yes. Their questioning looks prove it so.

"I guess we'll be off then," Kagome sighs, removing herself from InuYasha's arms, as they both start to walk away from me. Kagome does this not before giving me a glance that presents her requirement for an explanation later.

"As will I, goodbye for now!" I say as I too head on my way, with one image set in my sights; the forest. That is where he usually waits for me on days I wish for his visits to be prolonged.

"Oh, and Rin," Lady Kagome calls to me once again. I have no other choice but to stop dead in my tracks and acknowledge her, though my patience is wearing thin as brutal images corner my mind of what could be happening to my lord with every second I waste.

"Happy birthday," I stand there dumbfounded for a moment before waving my arm in departure.

"Thank you!" I say before breaking into a sprint for the forest, sweat beading my forehead as my breathing starts to increase.

Oh, yes. I had forgotten. I am of my sixteenth spring this day.

Perhaps that is why I was informed of my lord's visit this time, for they are usually at random.

I have no time for such impudent thoughts. What of my lord; how selfish I am; wallowing in my own mental conversations when I should be focusing on discovering the whereabouts of Lord Sesshomaru.

_Let him be well. _I pray to every god I can think of.

I have often been told I jump to conclusions too much for a girl of my age. But I care not of it now. I feel it in the deepest corners of my intuition; something is wrong. And I intend to stop it…Even if it kills me.

Tears well in my eyes, but I let them roll as they may as I continue to run where my heart calls.

_Please. Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!_

A/N: Hello all! How'd I do? Not _too _suck-ish was it? Wanna know what happens next? Is Sesshy okay? Review and give me the Green Light if a continuation is in order. (Strains ears to hear the sound of clicking computers for reviews) DAW! Hurry! The suspense is killing me! If u didn't like it, tell me what I can do to make it better. But if u just flat out hate my work or the plot as a whole… I (sniff) can respect that (suppressed sob). My first Sesshy/Rin fan-fic, so try and be nice. OH! And if you are an Inu/Kag fan, check out my other major story, **Era of Our Lives**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

_Damn. _I clutch my arm to my side.

That retched demon attacked me from behind, rendering me completely unprepared.

I grunt for a few steps, the light tap of pain coming in harder in my limbs.

"Mi-mi lord, are you certain you should be traveling in such a condition?" the imp pleads.

Why that pathetic ingrate! "Just what are you implying, Jaken?" I snarl. I of course know that he isn't meaning to mention that I am weak; I would know these things, and if so he would not be still be standing at this moment.

Yet for all the patience you conger for a worthless demon, you would think that they would, at the very least have the gratitude to shut up.

Jaken scrambles with his words; something mixed in with 'nothing, my lord' or 'I meant no offense, Lord Sesshomaru'. "Just be _silent_, Jaken!" I finally drop to a low tree-stump. I can't go much further.

My breathing is heavy and labored, though I show it barely. Blood soaks the sides of my kimono, starting to dry and thicken.

That demon must have had some kind of trick of its own, poison no doubt, and a large amount at that; what else could make me, all-powerful Inu-youkai of the Western Lands, fall to this kind of behavior.

I flash a menacing look to my henchman, just to see him tremble. "Jaken, seek out Rin from the village. Inform her that our visit will have to be set at a later date."

"Y-yes mi lord," He says and bounds off in the direction I was originally headed; with any luck, that fool might actually _survive_.

Now that Jaken is out of sight and out of mind for the moment, I can clear my head. So much to think about; I've had enough time in the last six years, since the death of the evil half-demon, Naraku.

I lay my head against the Cedar, closing my eyes, letting light sunlight pass my face. I would not call this moment relaxing to say the least. In fact it annoys me. Why do I have to sit here and bleed out wounds that will heal in only a matter of hours, when I should be heading to the village, going to visit my former ward, Rin? Even so, I have no choice but to stay put in my current state.

Rin…

Just a girl when I found her, well, I suppose she found _me_, for I had been wounded from my younger half-demon brother, InuYasha at the time.

A child, yet so strong; I could sense that in her aura. So strong that she made me, The Killing Perfection, merciless Inu-youkai of the Western Lands, _care_; Care about a weak mortal girl; a human. One of the foremost creatures I have loathed for centuries.

I sniff the air and crinkle my nose. The blood is now officially caked to my chest. Well, what are my other options? I will not sit here in my stained attire like a dirty creature that had just crawled from under a rock.

I start to unlace my kimono, growling at the waves of heat that breathe into my partially healed wounds.

I reach to my shoulder and unbuckle my armor; a dangerous move that I could possibly pay for later, but I simply shrug out of it, dropping it to the side.

Finishing what I started, I peel out of the fine silk of my kimono, and then out of the second, leaving both layers bunched at the small of my back and my chest bare.

I can see clearly the deep gashes the demon had left in both my sides and left forearm.

Scoffing my irritation, I start off towards the scent of my worthless accomplice.

If I'm of any luck, I'll find him strangled, hanging from a tree branch.

Xxx **Rin **xxX

Debris swirl in the air as I run faster and faster until my legs become numb, through the trees.

My breath is gone, though I make dry attempts to catch it as if it is hanging only over my head. But no; will not allow it; not until my lord is found safe and alive. Only then will I take my aching breath.

Bushes and branches snag at my kimono, but my pace breaks their thin grip.

But I can't go on any longer, I must stop.

I drop to my knees in defeat, sobbing out my frustration.

The tears streaming in never-ending rivers down my cheeks, I grab for the silver object in my sash.

Lord Sesshomaru had given it to me five years ago as a gift from his lands; a small silver crescent moon. Sometimes I would stay up at night and twirl it in my fingers. Sort of a ritual I had when I was a child, for I believed if I did so, it would induce my lord's visits. And the longer I stared at it, the longer he would stay.

I always keep it with me. It makes me feel like I am close to him, even when he is miles and miles away from me.

I smile halfheartedly and start to twirl the arch in my fingers like I had years ago. Maybe… maybe he _will _come. And then I will tell him that I… no. He would think me weak! What am I thinking? I would sooner eat slugs than admit my fear of losing Lord Sesshomaru; than admit my longing to leave the village and stay with him. Go where he goes. Never leave his side.

"Ach, unhand me demon!" I snap from my thinking at the troubled voice from beyond the forest.

"Master Jaken!" I say aloud to myself. If he is here than Lord Sesshomaru must not be far behind!

I come directly to my feet, running with a smile on my face towards his voice.

The moss green of the forest envelops my steps, almost as if I am not moving but being carried to the voice of the small green imp that I remember.

Not far from my line of vision, I can see a struggle amongst the trees, causing a fresh spurt of fear and adrenaline to course through my veins.

Cold sweat rolls down my back as I see the sight of Master Jaken, trying to defend himself against a menacing snarling ogre.

Suddenly, I am a child again. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid.

Staring after my old master in distress though, shakes my foolishness away from me.

Out of instinct I reach to my back and pull an arrow.

Not bothering to perfect my aim and waste time, I fire, striking the demon in the chest.

With an agonized wail, it collapses to the ground; dying instantly.

A breeze tousles my hair with its soft warm hands; as if congratulating me on my victory.

"R-Rin?" the green imp questions, "Is that you?" I smile.

"Lord Jaken!" I greet him. "How are you?"

He lets out a sigh, "Fine, thanks to you. How did you kill that ogre with only one arrow?"

I smile deviously. "Just skill I suppose," I say. I believe it best to keep it my own little secret that I had had Lady Sango, smear extermination salve on my arrows; harmless to humans, but when shot through the heart of a demon it can cause critical damage; or in the ogre's state, death.

"Jaken," a deep familiar voice calls, and I freeze instantly.

Master Jaken immediately straightens to his feet, bowing his head in respect. "Look Lord Sesshomaru, I have fetched Rin as promised sire."

I squeak in protest at the ungrateful demon's comment, but I'm sure no one cares to notice; not even myself, for I am stunned at the sight before me.

Lord Sesshomaru steps from the trees, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

A burst of heat breaks across my skin, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink; I give a quick glance to my shoulder, just to assure myself that I am not truly on fire.

I have never seen Lord Sesshomaru without his regular kimono and armor clothing. This is truly different; his chest is bare; pale and broad; muscles deeply defined. I suddenly have the urge to reach out and stroke the contours of his skin; imaging what it would feel like under my fingertips. But I am frozen; a statue. I cannot move.

In one swift movement, my lord's foot comes down on master Jaken's head. "Can you ever follow a single order?" he asks, starting to grind the imp's head under his heel. "I told you to _seek her out, _Jaken. Not lie in a foolish attempt to impress me."

After Lord Sesshomaru, releases him, Jaken blubbers and apology and a plea for forgiveness.

I only stand there. Staring…

My lord is indeed a beautiful demon and everything in between. I shouldn't be so surprised that his body is just as beautiful.

I notice red open scars on the sides of his abdomen and left arm; I gasp at my discovery and blurt before I can stop myself, "My lord, you are wounded!" Wonderful; and here I thought I had out grown my childish habit of stating the obvious.

Noticing my presence, I feel his warm amber eyes bore into mine. He taps one of his clawed fingers to his arm. "I am well, Rin." He says, and my heart stops. _Of course you are, my lord, _I think to myself, smiling in a way to tell him I am glad.

He starts to turn away, and as of immediate, panic floods me. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru!" He turns to face me once more.

Those eyes again. How can something so deadly, be so wonderful? "What is it Rin?" he asks, as my point for stopping him still lulls in my head.

I must contemplate something. The only real reason I am always so set on my visits to my lord.

I straighten my back, and take a mental deep breath. "You left me in the hands of a human village so I may decide for myself whether or not to travel with you correct?"

Lord Sesshomaru looks as if pondering this for a second before nodding slightly and saying, "Yes, this is true. Why do you ask Rin?"

I gulp down my doubts; if my lord rejects my proposal, at least I can say I had not had high expectations to begin with. "I have made my decision."

His eyes widen in curiosity. "And what would that be?" he answered smoothly.

I keep my stare steady and answer just as smoothly, "I wish to come with you, my lord." I unclench my sweaty palms; my choice has been announced, but now for the nerve-racking part.

My lord huffs lightly and turns away once more, his silver hair swirling in the spring-time breeze. "Do as you see fit." He says and starts to walk into the brush with Jaken close behind.

My spirit does a leap of joy, my eyes going wide with excitement; I feel I have to clutch my kimono to keep from shouting with glee.

Smiling, I follow suit; basking in the wonderful feeling of belonging once more…

A/N: dnt think this is the end ppls! :D I've got lots of ideas! And I hope you all had as much fun with the shirtless Sesshy as I did. (Points to self) InuYasha pervert. I know. Anyway, tell me wat u thought! Is this just sucking to death or do u see promise? Tell ur friends! Tell ur family! Tell whoever u want just read, and enjoy. And only then will I be truly happy. And sorry I have not updated for some time now, due to problems with . Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

Twilight is approaching.

I can hear Rin scampering about a few steps away with a merry tune in her throat.

Why did she decide to come? Had she not grown attached to the ways of the villagers; I thought for certain she would.

I peer behind my shoulder at the girl twirling a small Sakura flower in her fingers. Her eyes reading with the unspoken words of the little child inside of her: _'So pretty.'_

It amazes me how she can see all the wonders in things so small…

As a child, Rin would often venture into the forests with me; picking flowers as she padded after my longer strides.

"_Sesshomaru-sama isn't it pretty?" _childish excitement bubbled from the girl.

She only held a mere weed; a Dandelion with a putrid faded yellow color.

I traded a glance to it, nothing more. _"Come along, Rin."_ I said restarting my trek back towards camp.

I remember that time well; my head had been so full of question in how that girl's mind worked.

_One of the many mysteries of humans_, I think broadly, halting to a stop in the flat area of land in which I have searched.

Jaken; grumbling, absent minded, and stupid as usual fell backward in collision with the back of my calves, "Lord Sesshomaru! Please forgive me! I did not mean to—!"

"We will settle camp here this night Jaken."

AhUn, with a moan drops to the ground. Rin stops to tenderly rub its scaly back.

I don't stay long enough to watch them as a comfortable fire is lit and they prepare for rest.

I decide I will take a walk. Think.

Without a word, I start off towards the heavily brushed forest, with the serine knowledge of a certain girl, staring after me with wary eyes…

Xxx **Rin**xxX

"Rin!" hum…what is that? Who's there?

"Rin, where are ye!" Is someone calling for me? I wonder who it could be…

"Answer us, Rin!" Oh please, do go away? I'm much too tired.

"R-R-Rin-chan," And now you take the voice of a sniveling child? You are much too cruel.

Shifting against the damp earth that I have made my bedding for the night, my still heavy eyelids peel open to see if I may find the one who seeks me.

"R-Rin, are you here? Please, come home!" I recognize, through the quivering, the voice of little Emi, one of the identical twins of Master Miroku and Lady Sango… What could she be doing way out here? She could get hurt!

"Rin, are you out here? Can you hear us? Rin," Is that Lady Kagome? She's here too? Where is Lord InuYasha? He should be watching her! The night is full of dangerous youkai; she risks losing her unborn child.

"Kagome, take it _easy_." Ah, _there_ he is.

"I j-just, w-we _need to find her!_" she sobs. Am _I _the cause of this?

"Hey, I know. But all this stress you're put'n on yer'self aint gonna make us find 'er any faster, Kagome." He says tenderly to her. I can almost see the sweet image of the half-demon caressing her flushed face and then pulling her close for a light embrace. Yes, it's a routine with the pair and oddly I (as well as many others) have it committed to memory.

"We'll find Rin. Count on it." He says determined.

So is this what they're all here for; in blind search of me? How foolish. I can't be too surprised, for the thought had occurred to me only minutes after the restarting of my journey with Lord Sesshomaru, yet I merely brushed it off. Am I really _that_ important to the village?

I rise slowly to a sitting position, my breathing picking up with the weight of worry and guilt lulling in my chest.

I'm looking frantically around.

I don't _want _to leave Lord Sesshomaru… yet at the same time, I-I can't leave them behind; my village. Can I?

Lady Kaede; the old frail woman whom has cared for me all these long years… Would I leave her?

And Monk Miroku and good Lady Sango, with their beautiful children, Ani, Emi, and little Koji; All of which I had helped bring into the world…them as well?

And then there's the ever sweet and annoying Fox Demon, Shippo… Will I?

And not to forget the kind heart of Lady Kagome; training at my side with Lady Kaede in the tricks and advantages of medical herbs and spices with also of course in how to perfect archery skills.

I would miss talking with her and laughing as she teased Lord InuYasha as he followed us, on occasion, through the woods while we gathered various species of herbs for assignments given to us by Lady Kaede .

Do I have the heart to turn my back and detach my strong bond with these glorious people?

But then I think of Lord Sesshomaru… He is just…

_Give up, Rin, he thinks of you as nothing but a mere child; his __ward__.__He will __never__ accept you as anything more. _My thoughts invade me with negative words. _Ward__. Not companion; just a small village girl in attachment with the wonders of a high-classed demon lord._

Perhaps my subconscious is right. It is a silly thing to believe that my guardian would accept me as something more than a helpless child. It's understandable really; he knows me as such so why would I change?

But I made my choice didn't I? Isn't it final; I stay with Lord Sesshomaru and no one else?

But I cannot help it; people in the village are _looking _for me. I cannot let them wander into the woods with not the slightest clue as to where I am. And being the night of the new moon, InuYasha is no help to them.

I rise slowly only for a pair of eyes, golden to the description of burning embers on a dimming fire, bore somber holes into my own, even from their distance.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" my words slip on my tongue, like walking on ice.

He stares at me for this moment; examining me from the top of my scalp to the tips of my toes with a hard look of personal question etched on his divine face.

With a disregarding huff he turns away; the long snowy locks of his silver hair playing against his bare back in the late evening breeze. "Go to them, Rin." He says nonchalantly, "They're looking for you,"

A fresh curve of guilt rots my insides. "My lord, I…" What can I say? I'm sorry? I'm having second thoughts? No, I'm almost positive he knows that already.

"_Go_." His growling outburst makes me jump. Is he angry with me? Most likely; his tight posture, I can take for a clue. Can I blame him? I lied, for Kami's sake! That's not like me. No not at all. Why am I so _selfish_!

Walking tenderly to the mouth of the forest, stepping gracefully over the sleeping Jaken I whisper low, though I know he can hear. "Forgive me…" and I sprint off in the direction of the voices that desperately call my name.

Xxx **Sesshomaru** xxX

So she was having second thoughts.

I suppose I understand. I had a feeling that she was not ready to make her decision final.

I understand and yet…

Xxx

A/N: Hi there! I'm back! Miss me? Sorry it's so late! I just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reviews so far:

pammozla: Thanks for the good word! It is GREATLY appreciated! ;) ur the greatest! That support was just… WOW. You made me cry girl! Thank you again.

icegirljenni: Thank you SO MUCH for your magnificent support!

Jaylonni Love: Thank you for your awesome reviews! I am a HUGE fan of your work by the way! XD I'm honored, really!

It's a lil' sad that I've only got 3 readers right now tho. :( But that's okay! With how awesome all of YOU guys are I could care less HOW many ppl read this! Thanks again!

-Stormy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

It's morning now.

As obvious as you may guess, I did not sleep.

I spent most of that time thinking about… Rin…

The look of guilt was heavy on her weightless features. _"Forgive me…" _she said.

Forgive her? Why? She had committed no crime against me. I bare no ill will against her.

Sunlight melts the icy chill of evening, replacing it with the warmth of a new day. Yet I feel it not.

"_Forgive me… Forgive me…" _Saltwater; I smelled it.

"Rin…" I say in bewilderment. There is so much I don't understand about that child. "Why do you shed tears?"

Gripping the tiny object in my hand, I stare off into the mountains up ahead, all the while seeing the face of my ward and not the drastic beauty of sunrise.

The small silver crescent moon I had given to her when she was young, still adapting to village life. She must have dropped it when hurrying off in the direction of those humans and…Little Brother.

I can't help but notice the perfect condition she has kept it in; I find neither rust nor single scratch on the keepsake. How extraordinary. Is it merely the insight of mortals to perpetuate the things they hold dear this way? For they surely do not with everything else in there worthless procrastinating lives.

So little I know. So much I don't understand!

Jaken is awake now. Peace was nice while it lasted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I shall get AhUn ready!" he says, unnaturally alert.

"There is no need." The confusion cannot be heard, but I see it burst like deep blue buds of question behind my eyelids.

"Stay here Jaken. I will be out for a while." I say, stepping no more than two strides to the open mouth of the forest.

I am one foot inward when Jaken bombards me with, "I don't suppose you are going to retrieve Rin… are you, Sire?"

Anger with a flash of raw irritation screams through my veins and to my ridged claws. "Is there… something the matter with that Jaken?" I growl. There that imp goes again!

"No I was just—umph!"

"Keep quiet Jaken. You'll live longer that way." I walk silently, leaving a certain green imp with a swelling bump on his empty head.

Though I punished Jaken for a correct guess, it doesn't make it any less true. I just can't get that girl out of my thoughts. Her life is mine— for I am the one who has given it to her on multiple occasions— there for making it my duty to check on her.

Whether she decides to come or not… is strictly prior to her decision…

Xxx **Rin** xxX

Morning already is it? How dull.

I suppose I should rise, keep my mind occupied rather than sit here and be eaten away by the guilt I feel.

But my guard is useless. The events of last night play in my aching head.

Lady Kagome had wept so hard, InuYasha had to literally peel her arms from their irony grip around me; all the while sending a disappointed look towards me. Even in his human form, Lord InuYasha had the kind of expression that could move one to the edge of a suicide attempt.

Ani and Emi; the poor dears, they blubbered all night because of me; screaming so much that I was to come to their parent's hut to urge them unto sleep.

Lady Kaede scolded me of course; I didn't even fight back.

I'm sure if I had told them about Lord Sesshomaru and my… decision, all of this might not have happened.

But that's beside the point.

I deserved it! Every evil glare, every disappointed sigh, every guilty twinge my innards made, and every terrible wave of relief passing people's faces that made me want to burst like a river from a mountain with sincere apology.

I moan in frustration and land face first into the pile of blankets I have been folding. _Selfish! Selfish! Selfish!_

The soft textures of the cloth, awakens a thought inside me. _I wonder… If Lord Sesshomaru thinks this way of me as well._

Oh he ought to be!

How angry his face was when I started to cry like a homesick child longing for its lost family.

_Lord Sesshomaru should be family enough. _I think tears welling in my eyes. _And Master Jaken as well! Long ago, they were the only people I needed. Oh, why did things have to change ever so drastically?_

"Come now Rin, don't do this. Pull your-self together," I mumble to myself, as I tidy up the job with a few more stretching folds and march out the door, balancing the basket on my hip.

People are moving along as always, like blood through a vein. Stock being sold and bought. All is normal. All is calm.

But even so, I still cannot avoid their gazes. They look to me like I am not truly there; an illusion. But I am stronger than they think I am. I lived with and interacted with demons most of my young life let's not forget.

I give them each long looks. If my talent proves me useful once again they will see beyond the smile and see the cool stone that lies underneath.

I don't feel like this. I am much too restless.

As of sudden, I drop my basket and head off in the direction of my favorite tree in the Forest of InuYasha. I don't care who watches. Take an eyeful. Paint a picture for all I care. Just stop with all the forsaken sympathy!

When I reach there, I start to climb. It is nothing like the Sacred Tree, but the view alone is just as precious to me.

I reach the top… now for my favorite part. The sun will set soon. I'll watch it and have the strength to go back and face my demons. Huh, is that irony?

Sunlight bathes me in its warm light when the short time is right. I bask in it like a flower opening towards the moon.

"Always have you had this obsession with watching the set and rise of the sun," Says a voice from behind me, taking me by surprise.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," I gasp. But am I really surprised? No, I suppose it's more so relief.

He stands there, on a thick branch just above me in all his heavenly demonic beauty, staring out at the sky like I had only moments before. "I've never seemed to understand it," He says.

Looking to me now, I can't help but let blood stain my cheeks; childhood habit that never completely wore off. "Perhaps… you could enlighten me, Rin."

It isn't a question, but I nod anyway. "My mother had always told me that the sun was our caregiver in all possible." I start to explain; I'm much better at speaking about my late mother, father, and brother, than I was small. "It gives us warmth in the harsh winter months. Melts water from the mountains so we have some to drink through the summer as well. It grows the grass and crops for the farmers stock. And gives nourishment to plants and animals as well as people…" I finish, losing myself in the memory.

My lord crosses his arms and leans his head back slightly against the bark. "Your mother… she must have been a very wise woman," he says. Sympathy is not his strong suit, so let us pretend he meant it in that tone.

I laugh halfheartedly, shaking my hair out of my eyes and returning my vision to the setting ball of fire. "Yes. She was. She really was…"

Silence bleats on through the moments until the warm orange light fades to only a slight pink line. I don't know how long I've been up here; maybe an hour… two?

Lord Sesshomaru is still standing there though. And I don't mind to say the least. It feels much better to enjoy this experience with someone else.

Much better until the peaceful, compatible silence is broken. "Rin, tell me, do you wish to stay here in the village?" he asks. And just as the words escape his lips I go ridged with some type of insecurity. I'm much too proud to call it uncertainty, thank you.

"What… what would make you say that my lord?" I bow my head lower, staring blankly into my lap.

Suddenly he is right next to me, sitting beside me on my branch. I don't know what to say. No, better, what does he _want_ me to say?

"Rin." My name is all he speaks, before grasping my chin with his thumb and index finger. I don't fight. Why would I? I've never seen his eyes with such… trust and understanding. If you can imagine that is.

But something happens that makes my breath run cold; he pulls me into a warm and caring embrace. How different this is, never have I felt so content in any one person's arms. Let alone those arms belonging to the great Dai Youkai of the western lands. But what surprises me the most is that this certain embrace means more than just empty affection, but like a message, decoding itself deep within my head.

"Know this," he says into my hair. My eyes are wide and I don't dare move… I'm curious as to what he has to say. "Whatever be the outcome of your decision, whether you wish to live which way or another, I will never be far behind." Before I have time to react, I find my lord's eyes shut and lips lightly pressed against my left cheek. It doesn't last long enough; not to say the least.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. I stare back but he doesn't seem to notice; he only sighs and jumps down effortlessly from the branch, and yet again… just as soon as he appeared, he was gone.

My fingertips lightly brush the spot where my lord had kissed my face…Tell me, is it normal to enjoy a burning sensation?

A/N; Sorry it took so long, Rin refused to give me an idea, I was in Disneyland, and hey I am a big sister after years of only-child-ness! Haha! I have a new baby bro… well half baby bro … and we share the same father so… I HAVE AN IDEA! We will totally be like sibling rivals in InuYasha! I will be Sesshy and he will be Inu (I'll provide him with the ears, don't worry). This'll make for one kickass cosplay! Teehee. ^w^ REVIW PLZ! :D

-Stormy loves you!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

_Sleep well, Rin_ I send my thought to the small hut where my ward sleeps this quiet night.

Walking back to the place where I left my henchman, I think about the current events of this night.

Humorous, is it not? One the most noble things I have done, has occurred on this very evening.

I gave Rin her choice. For this very important predicament, she shall be the one to decide her fate; whether she shall come with me and my rogue travels or stay housed with the village leading a solemn simple life in a domesticated environment, the choice is hers. For the first time since a child, she will not have stress on her shoulders regarding her decision.

I shall speak no words, but only those of wisdom.

Domesticated life? How strange… I suppose I could labor an image.

Rin would be safe and warm. Knowing her, life would be a journey in every step she would take; smiling and swaying with the villagers; the heartbeat of a shallow river.

Reduced to the wardrobe of a commoner? Never— that's just the end of it.

I suppose she would become a full adult, and start to take… love interest in village boys.

I swallow the flames that I feel boiling in my throat as I think of some dirty hormone-crazed scum of a male with his hands all over Rin's body, taking away her preserved innocence.

Well, I suppose if it came to that, my eye would be on the fellow …Until he has proven himself, that is.

I must say that I cannot possibly imagine Rin as a housewife. I just do not see how that could be possible.

Rin would make the right decisions if it so came to the time that she would gain her full independence. Yet, even so, I vowed to my ward that through it all, whatever choice she shall make I will _never_ be far behind… a vow that I shall keep—No possible questions asked…

Xxx **Rin **xxX

It is, yet again, another morning.

Lord Sesshomaru waits for me outside the forest.

I step in front of him with my satchel slung widely over my shoulder.

He only looks at me in confusion, his arms crossed as he leans against a broad magnolia tree.

I don't seem to notice.

I wonder if he notices that I am wearing one of the newest kimonos he has delivered to me. Or maybe he sees the two butterfly combs I have pinned in either side of my hair; also one of the precious gifts he has gracefully bestowed upon me…

"Rin," he speaks my name and I am suddenly forced back into the conscious world and out of my frolicking mind-babble that I could stay entranced in for hours. "You have summoned me here to meet you…" he rises from the tree and steps to a comfortable distance towards me.

Silence is short lived between us as I stare into his eyes. I notice they are a lighter honey this day… As you can see I have been lost again…

My lord raises an eyebrow at my muted voice and curious eyes. "Will you not tell me of a reason?"

I need not be forced out of my world; this is the question I have been aching for him to ask. I lower my gaze out of modesty, "I have spoken with Lady Kaede last evening, my lord," I start to explain.

My eyes travel a slow journey to his own; the color of earth meeting the heavenly glow. "My decision has been made, and I _know_ I'm ready." His eyes widen, I wonder if he is becoming agitated.

A smile stretches my lips as I whisper the words, "I choose to come with you my lord,"

Perhaps he knows that I have thought hard all through the night about the proclaiming promise he made to me; Perhaps not. But whatever the case may be… _I wish you to know that I return your promise, Lord Sesshomaru. I will never be far behind you. Never... Beacause forever with you, is my true place in this world..._

A/N: I realize this is a short chapter but think of it as meaningful. There will be longer and better chapters to come because I'm out of school tomorrow! YAY!

-Stormy loves you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

We now trek through the branches the forest so improperly named after my half-brother.

Rin walks with the reins of AhUn in hand only a few mere feet from where Jaken follows. Song has never left her throat, and for that I can take somewhat relief in the fact that all has become normal once more.

When younger, Rin sang about silly things, some that never made sense, others about what was happening at the current moment, and even those that described what she was feeling.

My ward sang what was in her heart. That I'll never forget. She would sing about things that made her cry, things that made her laugh, and by whatever sense it made, Rin sang what made her sing.

Yet now that she has grown into a respectable young adult, she sings things that make perfect sense, like a fluent language she knows that rolls unknowingly off her harmonious tongue.

"Haru… Haru… springtime in my heart, springtime in my heart, springtime in my heart…" she sings lightly under her breath, threading the melody like loops of silk to those who care to listen. "Sakura, sakura, cherry blossoms April brings. Up against the clear blue sky… mist like petals gently sigh. Fill the air with signs of spring. Come with me, come with me, see the sweet cherry trees bloom." As she finishes the lullaby, she starts to hum the careful melody.

I believe it might have been her voice that has kept me sane all these long years. One more century with that arrogant imbecile I call a henchman and I assure you I would have gone on a bloody _rampage_.

She suddenly comes out of her melodic reverie. She will speak now; I'm sure of it. The girl never could keep long without social interaction.

And as per usual, Rin blurts the one thing sitting on the tip of her tongue, "Lady Kagome and Lord InuYasha are expecting a little one come autumn, my lord." She exclaims happily, her girlishly large brown eyes sparkling.

Wonderful; yet more reminding of the further tainting of my father's pure demon blood with that of humans; disgusting.

"I do not care to know about my brother's life status, Rin." I say coldly, but the girl only shrugs and smiles, humming basic human villager-songs and patting the scaly back of AhUn, where Jaken sits gloomily, grumbling.

Now why in the seven hells has that toad been so intensely silent?

Hmm, is this what the commoners call Luck?

Xxx **Rin** xxX

I'm confident that I made right choice.

I've been smiling since the early morning, I realize. Oh well, I'm happy and as Lady Kaede always said, express the feelings while they lay at the surface.

Though I do admit, I feel at a loss when thinking of the fact that I shall not be present to assist in the birth of Lady Kagome's first infant. It truly is a magical experience when you witness the first union of mother and child. When she holds her precious baby for the first time… I will not be there.

Yet there is no need for me to dwell negatively on this. Of course I shall come back to the village sometime or another to visit… but who knows how long until that date shall come.

No matter. I stick to my supreme decision; Lord Sesshomaru is all that I will ever need. For the very sight of him every morning with the knowledge that I have the privilege of another day, is more magical than anything possible in my eyes.

But even so, I bow my head as my smile slowly dissipates into a thin line of thought. _What of _my_ chances for maternity? _It is a truly stupid thought, but I cannot help for it to cross my mind.

Funny, I have never thought about my qualifications as a mother.

I suppose I wouldn't be _terrible_ at it. I have much love to give so I am safe on that necessity.

_But a child needs grounding— a solid place to call home. If were to have one of my own I would not be able to provide that. _The thought is the most rational I could ever have in such a subject.

I could almost slap myself!

What am I thinking? I'm only newly aged to sixteen and I am thinking about children; little brats with needs and dreams like my own only smaller and helpless. I could never even…

_Who would the father be…?_ I mentally groan. I suppose the human mind is a powerful and very _blunt_ thing to possess.

_I don't know. Why do you ask such silly things? Humph, _father_? Listen to yourself!_

_It's a very normal thing to consider… who will you children resemble if not you? If you were to bare a son, one would certainly hope he should not take after you. _How lovely, I possess a mind that talks back to me; perfect, just what I don't need.

_Come now… consider it…_

I sigh, a new found annoyance lighting fire in my head. Oh, bother, just when I was beginning to have a singular good day too.

_Well… he'd have to be strong. And wise, also handsome. _I respond to … well, myself. _I wish to feel the safest when near him. I want to always know that when a helpless situation is what I am faced with, he will always come for me._

_Ah, I see… so in other words, Sesshomaru-sama right?_

Lunatic! What in the world has my imagination fallen to?

_That is _beyond _obserd. How could you—_I_ even mention that?_

My mind is silent… perhaps thinking when it is the thought its-self.

_Is it, Rin? Is it really... We both know you have a love for him. You're just much too dense to realize it yet… _Is all it leaves me with, psychological mouth agape in an appalled manner.

Lord Sesshomaru? Father my children? Me? A mortal girl… that's flattering but… Unthinkable! I am unfit! I am immature, and arrogant, and… I'm considering it, aren't I? Damn it.

The spawn would be hanyous. I must remember that those are the creatures he hates almost as much as human. And I myself have witnessed the fury my lord bestows upon the mundane race… this is yet another reason why we could never be…

Humans and demons live in separate worlds…lead separate ways of life. Yet I have been accepted into this way; the way that no one will interfere with; the way that he graciously welcomes me into time and time again.

Love; that's such a stupid word… Who needs it? Who _wants it_?

Just take a look at all the strong, successful people out there who have gotten along just fine without it!

Lord Sesshomaru… even if I did love him, I fear… I fear it will never be enough…

A/N: Happy 4th! Okay, I know it's the 5th right now and I'm about one hour late (its 12:59) But since fireworks are still going off… HAPPY not-so INDEPENDENCE DAY! :D and yes, I know it's terribly late. Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

How strange… 

As of a sudden happening, Rin seems distraught, chewing blindly on the edge of her finger nail as she tries her best not to jump out of her skin it seems.

"Rin, what ails you?" I ask. Why is it that I must always catch this girl deep in thought? Can she _never_ be open to social conversation when it is not she who starts it? I must say, even I, given my demon stature find it somewhat irritating, though I hardly find it a matter worth a serious resolve.

She twitches slightly as if contemplating if I was indeed addressing her. I narrow my eyes just low enough to make her acknowledge my question.

And just as the thick air of Rin's futile inner turmoil had appeared, it is replaced by the pearly white smile that I had seen this morning. "Whatever do you mean my lord?" She knows exactly what I mean.

She knows I will not answer. This girl has become too accustomed to my actions over the years to expect otherwise. I slowly turn my head away, scanning the perimeter of the lively forest.

I could live for all eternity and yet I would still never even come close to contemplating how the small, simple minds of humans work.

Simple… that's almost amusing. I remember Jaken always accusing Rin as a child of simple mindedness and obvious statement of situations. Yet as I look at her now, she is no longer that child. The old priestess has taught her well through the years; she has grown into a fine young woman now.

Is it wrong to say that that word feels bitter on my tongue; to say that my little Rin is a woman? Even so it is the truth nonetheless.

Her ink black hair has grown out, reaching just above her waist in length. And also, no longer does she ware the small ponytail on the top of her head. She has traded her flat chest for full breasts as with her waist which now has mature, feminine curves.

It seems all has changed since her transformation from helpless little girl to grown, sophisticated adult… yet one thing is certain; those large brown eyes of my ward will never change, holding forever just the correct balance of strength, kindness, innocents, and beauty.

Of course the talkative impulses have not left her. I don't believe they ever will…

Rin's breathing is coming a bit too fast for my like; her eyes darting around as if walls were closing in around her. As if this is not enough, she is back to chewing her wretched finger nails, sluggishly alert in a paranoid manner. Honestly, were humans simply placed on this earth for the soul reason of driving me mad?

Taking her off guard, I swing around, yanking her wrist away from her grinding teeth. "Stop that. It is a disgusting habit."

A light shade of pink accents her flawless cheeks as she gives a sheepish smile.

Rin lets out a small yip of surprise as I grab her by the underarms and gingerly mount her onto AhUn's back. "Ridicules," I sigh. Only slightly do I hear the young girl giggle softly to herself.

She really does know me... too well is an understatement.

Xxx **Rin** xxX

Lord Sesshomaru…

What can I think of him? He is my lord and I am his ward… I should not want anything more than such! I am already of a great honor to be traveling with him, considering his deep hatred for humans.

Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru stops, fanning his long beautiful fingers out behind him in a silent command for silence and stillness.

The air seems to be made of ice at this moment, freezing the air in my lungs into large spears of fear.

Lord Sesshomaru lets out such a menacing snarl I can hardly believe such a feral sound could be released from him.

"Vermin…" He growls, as if speaking into the face of an enemy. Though how can that be? There is nothing ahead but earthy lush forests. My lord lunges into the air with blinding demonic speed, unsheathing Bakusaiga upon the unknown foe.

Jaken, I see tries to stand ground, yet being himself, he trembles in fear staying a good distance from our charging lord.

And then I see him, the one Lord Sesshomaru seems so angry and determined to fight.

I see him as a demon, standing almost as tall as my Lord, black hair lengthening down to his shoulder-blades, swimming green eyes like nothing I have ever seen, and a wicked smile framed by threatening violet markings... I have been educated on such markings on demons… this man is a Daiyokai, just like Lord Sesshomaru.

The wicked smile on the demon's face widens to show threatening fangs, "Sesshomaru-sama… it's been far too long…" 

A/N: It's a bit short I know but …Ooh yeah! It's getting goooood now baby! :D REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Warning: This story may or may not contain sexual content in later chapters.

Xxx **Sesshomaru**xxX

It's all a bit silent as the demon before me smiles as if this is all part of his sick twisted game.

And he now even has the gall to patronize me? This fool must be intent on dying by my hand…

"Hisoka… why have you come?" I demand, readying Bakusaiga to once and for all silence him by a good drive through the intestines. We shall see who commends the air of higher status.

He laughs and now, I just simply want his head nothing more, "Answer…" growling would be a waste of my time, usually if one possesses intelligence, they should be of so in recognizing when to speak.

"Ah, yes my lord. Forgive me for the intrusion, yet is it so wrong for an old friend to visit once in a while?" he is mocking me, how very typical of him.

In complete truth, Hisoka and I have known one another since children; both our mothers being friends, and fathers, valuable investments to their lands… once upon three centuries ago. Hisoka's parent's deaths had been inevitable as his mother died from a rare disease, spread among most female youkai, and his father, ambushed by his very own guards.

Hisoka though, escaped with his life and having his lands over ruled by his uncle, went out on his own. He returned almost three decades ago to serve under my mother… what would most likely be the story is the flattery he must have shown in order to place his services; Mother would have most likely killed him if so otherwise.

Well, may the damned be cursed upon him; he has no business here! The lying traitor has used his service to the beast that bore me to his advantage for far too long, but no more. As it has shown to me that he still has the nerve of a fool, he will die as one joining his mother and father in the nether-world.

He turns is head, scanning the surroundings of the grounds, until a small whimper catches his attention.

Rin stands, cowering behind the abdomen of the AhUn. She trembles slightly when the cold gaze of Hisoka lands on hers. Yet even so, she comes to her feet, keeping a straight posture; willing herself to show no fear in the eyes of a threatening demon.

Again, I must credit the elderly priestess on her teachings to Rin.

Odd… who would have ever thought to see the day that I praise a human, twice for even that matter; I suppose it is all this village air. It is getting inside of my head.

Hisoka gasps, giving a sideways look my way. "The Lady Mother once told me that you traveled with a human girl once, though I thought she had meant it as a jest. I would have never _dreamed _it be in the least bit _true_!" he says.

The arrogant demon has appeared before Rin, and it makes my blood boil to see that he so boldly takes her chin between his thumb and index finger and takes a closer look. My ward seems shaken by this, yet stares into Hisoka's eyes in return taking the advantage to get her own chance at examination.

Hisoka tips her head to different angels, taking in every inch of her face; this sort of rough handling of what I possess as my own has broken down my tolerance to the point where I am allowing a fair amount of venom to collect near my claws. "She seems of the average human standards…"

He lifts a strand of her hair with his free hand, examining that as well. At this, Rin does not know how to react and settles for an uncomfortable upward turn of her lip.

Blood springs from my clenched palm…

"She's the same—_painfully_ ordinary! This is just another everyday human teenager, not even a nymph or heaven forbid, a hanyou!" Hisoka sighs, releasing Rin and crossing his arms in front of him. "Then again, I never quite understood your taste in concubines."

Rin gives a small squeak at the mention of a common whore and her presence being tossed about in the same sentence. I feel in the same sense, yet do not let anyone see so; I am The Killing Perfection of The Western Lands, I shall not give way to one such as this fool who has renounced his Daiyokai heritage.

"Retch! My lord, Sesshomaru would never trade such actions with a lowly human such as Rin!" My henchman blubbers in outrage, shaking his staff at Hisoka.

If the goal is flattery then we may now all pronounce that he has rightfully failed…

Hisoka laughs at the toad's outburst and becomes interested as he yet again comes to confront my ward. Jaken, you imbecile!

"Ah, so Rin is it?" He now cups her face and brings it dangerously close to his own. "You indeed must realize that you are not worthy of such company as your lord, yes?" Rin ponders this for a moment. Her face fades, the rose color in her cheeks blanching to the pasty tone of the underside of a fish's belly.

"Yes… Yes, I do." She says quietly. Rin, you _must_ be joking. Would I, a demon, keep you, a mere human woman as a travel companion if I did not so much as feel you _worthy_ of my presence? Stupid girl; you obviously understand nothing about demon-trust; at least not as of yet.

Yet then, how could I expect such things of you? You are not even two decades old, and even so I have this belief that you understand more than what is expected of your species. I only one day hope to get inside your head like you have already successfully done with myself.

I mentally roll my eyes. "Hisoka, I completely do not understand why the action of you antagonizing my ward has anything to do with your visit." He looks surprised, yet he still does not remove his hands from Rin's face. I suddenly regret not offering to train her in combat. If I had been her teacher, I would never have taught her to be so timid when dealing with male Daiyokai.

"Ah yes, well you see, I'm not too certain you would be interested. Lady Airi simply—"

I shoot him a glare, and his blunt arrogance dissipates instantly as he removes his hands and straightens his posture. "What about my mother? What does she want?" I say.

"I was not entrusted with many details on the matter, but a mention of a visit from you was spoken."

Blank and deteriorated memories of my last visit to my mother slowly creep their way through my head; mostly because I do not wish to remember them; for it was at that mansion … Rin lost her life for the second time.

It was all so long ago, and I have ripped apart the memory for every single detail it was worth. Yet I am youkai, and do not forget so easily as to just simply deteriorate a memory and expect it to be gone forever; no. Even if I tried, and succeeded for that matter, it shall always come back; fresh and clear as if it were recorded in my mind merely minuets ago.

I had dragged Rin along with me to my mother's castle, as I sought answers as to the secrets behind the heirloom sword, Tenseiga and how my father had planned for me to use it on his death-bed.

And yet, knowing the "Lady Airi" that which so would be my mother, it did not shock me in the least that she would do anything to distract or buy time so that she may play her futile games; in this such one, she sent a Hell Hound that captured my ward and sent her to the nether-world through a Meido. Yet living mortals can only last so long in the realm of the dead…

The boy, Kohaku was an exception to the fact; he had a Shikon shard embedded in his back after all. Yet Rin had been subject to the guardian of the under-world, and it was left to me to cut it down… yet I suppose I was a bit late on my part.

I had refused to believe it at first, ordering the slayer-boy to lay her down in thoughts that he had misheard or become frightened from nothing at all. Yet it was true. It took words from a mere whelp for the knowledge to come to me; "She's dead…" And yet to add to my turmoil, Tenseiga would not revive her…

It was at that very moment that I actually felt that _I_ an immortal being had nothing to live for. No purpose in going through with this treacherous game demons are so superior at. More than the rest, I had no use for Tenseiga anymore, for if I could not bring light back to that childish face that did not fear demons… did not fear _me_… It simply proved useless in my eyes.

And yet, useless is not exactly the word I would use to describe Mother—if such a word even exists— yet I do not believe I would not call it anything but that human word… gratitude? If anyone intelligible could say with a straight face I suppose I am… grateful.

I brought Rin back to my mother with blank sense within me, yet a strong fire that smoked white-hot fury burned beside it. I must have paid no mind as Jaken blubbered in the realization of Rin's death; to me it had happened. Nothing could change that. My belief is that only revenge can renew a life once lost to us.

Yet who could I take revenge on for Rin's death? Who could I blame except... except myself?

When I returned to Mother's palace, I could not make sense of the way humans live and die… The average human lives fifty years, and for small children like Rin, to die by the thousands everyday…

Mother huffed as I continued to ignore her questions of my feelings. She stood graciously— the powerful she-demon I and all the demon kingdom knew her to be— over my ward and removed the Meido necklace, I now understand that Father left to her after his death. "Don't expect this again." She said quietly. 

My mother placed the necklace around Rin… and she was alive again. I fall short on this memory for the very reason that I have no thoughts on the subject after that. What mattered was returned to me, and it made no sense to pursue the situation further.

I come back to the present moment as Hisoka looks at me with questioning eyes.

"Tell her I accept." I say, sheathing Bakusaiga at my side once again.

Once again Hisoka looks at me with a dumbfounded glance, his eyes darting about his surroundings, expecting something to happen.

I share a long look with him. "You may go."

Xxx **Rin**xxX

I am at a state of utter confusion.

Lord Sesshomaru ordered the strange Daiyokai to leave and yet I had still not caught on to the conversation from the very beginning.

Lady Airi… is that Lord Sesshomaru's _mother_? I cannot believe that such a name would belong to a demoness of that stature. I would have guessed something with a more powerful meaning besides a Jasmine flower.

I suppose I did not realize that I had gasped aloud and this seems to agitate Lord Sesshomaru.

He whirls around, his long silver locks fanning out behind him, "And I suppose you have something to add, Rin." His tone is dangerous. Tired or annoyed.

"No my Lord… I do not." I say respectfully, bowing my height in a small matter to show my apology for my arrogance.

And so we walk, my feet trudging in the muddy soil while amazingly, my lord seems to walk as smoothly as if strutting on stone.

The birds chirp quietly in this hour; they must sense his unease.

He stops, easily making no note as to identify as to who he is dressing when he says, "Stop where you are."

I look ahead with a confused stare as my feet become still "My Lord?" I ask, expecting orders for mine and Master Jaken's next task.

But an event is happening before my very eyes. Perhaps it would be the appropriate to describe in the sense that there is the thrill of both danger and dazzling mystery in the air.

My lord's eyes glow a blood red, and yet I stand unafraid and watch as he transforms into his beastly, beautiful, demonic form.

Lord Sesshomaru leans down awkwardly, flattening over an acre of forest land as he does, in silent demand for Jaken and I to climb aboard.

The imp gleefully obliges, scrambling onto the back of my lord's back and instantly snuggling his snow white fur. I am the only one who stares.

The True Demon form of Lord Sesshomaru looks at me expectantly. It would seem that his face is more readable in this state as I faintly see lines of confusion form on the canine features. And his eyes… the same honey golden eyes that rival the sun, stare deep into my core and I hear the words form faintly in my mind _'Be not afraid… Come…Follow… Rin…'_ And as by a sudden compulsion, and with some effort in my climb, I mount myself onto my lord's back.

Lord Sesshomaru growls loudly, and takes off roughly into the sky. But I am not afraid. I shall follow him, and I shall be safe.

I follow Master Jaken's actions and eventually find myself cuddling into the downy white fur of my lord. As I lay my head against it I can feel his muscles, warm and tight from what exercise this must be to him. And I can hear his heart; the beat fast and strong.

I can feel myself fall asleep to this all the while murmuring to myself inside my head _"Lowly human girl… painfully ordinary… Not… worthy…" _

A/N: Long time no update! I've been busy, I am SO sorry. Do you all hate me? Given up on me? GAH not like I can blame you. So I needed to get this in time for the New Year. So for my resolution I'm going to be better connected with my readers! This file has been on my computer for literally 5 months and as my apology, I've made it super long. Hope you enjoy.  
~ Stormy


End file.
